


Cool White Diamond

by RamKitten



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aliens, F/F, Fantasy, Science Fiction, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamKitten/pseuds/RamKitten
Summary: So I found that cool dude that created pretty neat headcanon of chill White Diamond, and this game me some insparation about how our Pearl could've met said Diamond. So there you have it, essentially story about our weird Pearl meeting weird Diamond. Let me know if you actually liked any of that and show some love for the artist, https://thegreatclodauthority.tumblr.com/ . Yeah.





	1. Chapter 1

"Okay, everyone has their task, right?" 

"...Pearl, I think everyone is already gone." 

Looking around, white gem could see confirmation of Steven's words as everyone indeed were gone. After all, with all the news that Steven brought, no one could really keep at one place. Garnet and Amethyst were already heading to Lapis and Peridot hoping that they could think of something while Greg was driving Connie to Sadie to give her the news on Lars and Steven. Steven would do it himself, but there was the matter of things that he wanted first to settle with Pearl, especially after seeing and hearing everything he heard and saw on the homeworld. "Pearl." He called out to her while sitting on edge of the couch, looking up at taller gem with rather bothered facial expression; "Say...You do remember your time on Homeworld, right?"

The question was obviously rather surprising to her, seemingly coming out of nowhere. Taking few moments to let it sink in, she made her way over to the same couch and took the seat next to him before tilting her head. "I did...Yes; why?" Confusion was clearly heard in a tone of her voice, either from how sudden question was or how unpleasant topic might've been.

"Could you maybe...Tell me about it?" He knew way too well that it was not best topic to discuss with the gem, but he had to know. After all, who else would he ask? Garnet was even angrier when it came to Homeworld questions while Pearl could tell him at least something. "I need to know...Something. Maybe there is something you could tell me about Diamonds or just something?"

Pearl sighed and slightly wiggled in her spot, in very uncomfortable manner, before crossing her arms together. She took quite some time, thinking quietly and just looking down at a coffee table before finally rubbing the bridge of her nose. "I...Can't tell much. My time there was rather, uh, limited. But I might tell you about one specific Diamond." She finally spoke before sitting up straight, taking rather formal and serious position with a calm look on her face. "You know how every Diamond has their own Pearl, right? They help them with things and stuff. Well, it is easier to be Yellow's or Blue's or Pink's Pearl rather than White's." She spoke, looking in a distance as if she was remembering something before looking down at Steven. Seeing that, even though he was excited to hear and know more, there was also confusion on his face. Of course, he couldn't know, he never was there. "See, yellow and blue and pink Pearls are usually made specifically for Diamonds. They are rare. White Pearls are...Common. They are the servants and, to become Diamond's Pearl you got to work for it and hope to be chosen."

"Was it hard to be...Chosen?" Steven asked, worrying that it could've been the uncomfortable process, thinking of some not nice things right away. Yet Pearl only chuckled, the faint smile painted across her thin lips for a brief moment as she was looking at the wooden floor. After few seconds she looked over at Steven and shrug her shoulders lightly. 

"It was odd. I definitely didn't expect it. Let me tell you."


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here is how I see it. Yet again, if you actually enjoyed any of that, let me know so I maybe could make more.

It was yet another day at the Homeworld. Diamonds were mostly busy with their own things, let it be ruling the city or working on new technology or preparing new soldiers or talking with Sapphire about the future, while everyone was busy with their own things. And in all that busy, seemingly never ending mess, few Pearls gathered with their respected Agate in order to go through the training. It was a big day when they would show who was the best pick. For what you might ask? Well, for becoming White Diamond's Pearl of course. 'As I said, Steven, White Pearls are not rare. There is rather intense training for becoming Diamond's lackey. It is like, the life goal of every Pearl.' 

Yet, through all that silence and peacefulness was running one specific Pearl, our Pearl. She was late to the meeting with Agate as she spent too much talking to Rose once again. Rushing through purely white halls that were filled with turns and perfectly sharp lines and corners, she finally made her way to a room. Well, made is the strong word, more like rushed into it while nearly managing to push Agate down on her feet. Rest of Pearls were quick to snicker and laugh, they never were nice unless you were more important, and Agate didn't even bother to stop them. Oh, why she allowed them! She, in fact, was worst, believing that such humiliation was good for learning lesson. She was actually even worse than Pearls, as she believed that she only had to be nice around Diamonds. Proper and fashionable gem on public, true pig in privacy. "And yet again you are late! You know what, I think this calls for extra punishment." Agate said in her shrieking voice before grabbing datapad from the nearby table, followed by few more, before shoving them into Pearl's arms. "There. Delivery that to our information centre."

"But", Pearl replied back in much more timid tone, "That would mean I will be late to-"

"Then hurry! After all, if you won't make it no one will be hurt by that." Followed by those words Pearl slowly walked out of a room, being laughed by rest of Pearls while not having enough guts to stand up to them; not yet. But it doesn't mean she was not hurt. She felt like it was unfair, to simply kick her out like this at the most important day in Pearl's life. 

"I really wonder how she would do on one of the planets, among the real action." She mumbled under her nose while looking down at all the datapads, walking slowly as she knew that she wouldn't make it in time at this point. "Probably would transform into some small incest form to hide under the rock." Without noticing it, she already started laughing under her nose at the thought, deciding that if this day was ruined for her anyways she could at least try to brighten it up herself. "After all, why I even need to be White Diamond's Pearl? I am often out in the field, helping Pink Diamond's forces. Surely I am worth more than servants life." She kept on mumbling while walking past a gem as she already managed to bring herself back into the good mood, deciding that it was not the end of her life before special someone's voice made her feel like it was an end of her life.

"Well, that is interesting view coming from Pearl." Voice was low, one you would usually expect from warriors like Jasper or Quartz, yet it also had the elegant sharpness to it. It rushed through hallway sharper than any of its corners while the seriousness of the tone managed to nearly freeze the whole place. Pearl assumed that it was surely not her; I mean, who would expect her? It was perhaps just another Agate or, I dunno, Zircon! So she decided to turn around, slowly, to finally take look at the person who spoke. Oh, she wished she could say that it was just some judging gem that would call her unprofessional. But no, it was not. Instead there stood her, White Diamond, with her arms crossed and her eyes just staring at the dark space that was outside of the whole building through the window. It was high, on purpose, so she could observe every ship flying around and every star shining in distance. "Happened to spend a lot of time with Quartz, huh?" That wasn't actually too far from the truth; Pearl was always known for being fascinated by warriors, even sometimes trying to make her assignments longer to watch Quartz and Jaspers train more. And then there is that famous rumour of her being friends with one special Rose Quartz, just rumours surely. But it was not the case now as she was simply too afraid to say anything.

"My-y Diamond, I-"

"Oh?" White cut her off with but a single sharp word, managing to completely kill any confidence that smaller gem could've have left in her. "I am your Diamond now?" Finally, she decided to move her head and Pearl wished that she did not; those calm and piercings eyes stared right into gem's soul, if she had one, managing to nearly break her in two. She was lucky if there would be just severe punishment as she just said that she didn't care about being Diamond's Pearl, highest of offences. And oh it was so slow, making it that much more painful. White would only stare down at Pearl, saying nothing else as she was actually waiting for something in response. 

"My Diamond, I surely misspoke...!" Pearl tried to defend herself before looking down at datapads and pretending to pick them up to somehow escape Diamond's gaze. "Just other Pearls and Agate drove me to...I-I mean, they just said something things and I-"

"Got angry?"

Pearl blinked few times and nodded her head, finally picking up the last datapad and standing up as she stood straight up. "Yes...I shall go; I need to deliver those datapads and you have meeting. I-It's down the hallway." With those words, Pearl was ready to be dismissed yet something else happened; she felt the pair of big fingers closing around her head as more pressure was slowly applied. She felt as if she was about to be poofed but instead Diamond simply pulled her up in this weird manner. Once she was on face level with Diamond herself, White would suddenly sit Pearl on her should and cross her arms behind her back, starting to slowly walk down the hallway. "My Diamond...?!"

"Relax. If you wish to be Diamond's Pearl, you need to act the part."

Those words clearly caught Pearl by even bigger surprise than the whole situation, to begin with. But she felt that it would be best to not...Test the situation. Instead, she only nodded, gazing up at sharp edges of White's face while asking quietly. "How do I look the pa-art..?"

"You care and act like you run the place."


	3. Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we might observe natural interaction between White Diamond and her Pearl in their natural habitat, that is Diamond's personal chamber. Come along as we learn how much of savage White Diamond truly is and how much of proper gem White Pearl is.
> 
> By the way, thanks for single reply and all kudos, really shows that somebody reads it. I would like if you could tell me if you would wish to see more White and Pearl somewhere or if you would want to see Pearl interacting with other gems herself more, so I could give fanfic more of direction. And tell me if chapters are too short, I can always go for longer. Anyhow, thank you for feedback.

'It was rather weird...Awkward even? It was hard to tell if White felt awkward, she always looked just too intimidating. But I definitely felt awkward at that moment. It was so unorthodox and just out of nowhere. Nevertheless, I became her Pearl and tried to do my best to get all the task done. Other Pearls and my previous Agate were rather angry about it, obviously. But...I guess White Diamon was good for something, she showed me how to handle myself with such individuals.' Pearl would speak, obviously having little to no respect or any warm feeling towards White Diamon right now, which would obvious once you remember who rebellion thing before she finally decided to move on with her story. 

First few days went rather awkwardly. It was clear that Agate and other Pearls were not happy, at all, with a decision of White Diamond. Yet they could not say anything or do anything; if they would do something White would be rather fast in disposing of a problem. So that locked them in the situation that would similar to human's boss and worker situation. But she was till learning how to act the part, how White said, as it was nothing she was used to. As Pearl, she was taught to be quiet and calm and at times graceful. Here? Here White was giving her example of acting bossy and rude, even disregarding to some individuals sometimes. And it was not like she was not enjoying it; something inside her really liked chance of just getting back at all those gems, just a little bit. After all, she got that position to do work that she had to do, which mostly consisted of sorting out data and planning all sorts of meetings. For someone so big and grant, both physically and metaphorically, White really had poor skills of keeping track of all her important stuff. Like today's assignment, that mostly consisted of making sure that White will actually go to court meeting that she had to go to in order to view over some gem that managed to screw up big times. And, while that would sound like the easy and basic task for the leader of such Empire, was anything but easy. White had the real bad habit of having enthusiasm in anything that would involve epic battles and spotlight, as well as using her powers, but when things came to simply managing the Empire and its gems...Well, she still did because she runs the place, as she said, but there clearly was less enthusiasm. And therefore Pearl was already buried in datapads, going through them and making sure that they would be marked by Southern time system from earliest to latest. At least there was Pink around and, by extension, Rose which meant that Pearl could at least have few conversation to ease her work. But do you know what was not of help? Other Pearls. They were clearly...Interesting bunch. Unlike her, they were created directly to serve their Diamonds...Well, she was too, but she had to go through special selection process while they didn't really. Yellow was just always so eager to show off while being so meanwhile her Diamond wasn't around, while Blue was extremely quiet. Like, too quiet. Sometimes it would get quite creepy around her, especially when she was alone with Blue. At least Pink Pearl managed to take good influence from her Diamon, being much calmer and relaxed. Rose used interesting way to describe her, she once said she was really down to Earth, whatever that sentence meant; probably that she was short. Nevertheless, it was already time to depart. And what would you know, right when Pearl was ready to leave White stormed right in her chamber in rather heavy manner. Stumbling past confused Pearl she would just head to her throw and drop right in there like a rock, sighing deeply and rubbing the bridge of her nose. 

Pearl would hesitate, just looking at White and waiting for her to do or say something. Nothing followed. Yet, as it was actually time to tell her the schedule, she would take a deep breath and slowly walk over to White. Stopping by her legs she would simply stare up at other, standing there without really knowing how to start the conversation. But before she could even make a squeak of a sound, White would use her free hand to pick her up by the head, gesture that already became familiar, before setting Pearl on her shoulder. Being closer, Pearl finally had real chance to talk and be heard, even though it only made her that much more nervous. "Uh, My Diamond..! Was the meeting hard?"

"Do I look like it was easy?" White would snap back without really removing her hand, which was good. Her aggressive tone and sharp edges of her face were already enough to intimidate, without her strict and calm gaze. "Yellow was her old self again, saying that we simply should use every planet we meet until it is fully hollow." White would sigh and finally remove her hand before showing off her face, was rather relaxed. It looked like she was taking steps to calm herself off before her hand clenched into the fist and she suddenly slammed it against the nearby wall, breaking rather large hole in it. "Damn bitch can't even think objectively because of her dislike for organics!" White would shout through the entire chamber as this, along with punch from before, nearly made Pearl fall off her shoulder. That was something really new, especially since she wasn't used to Diamonds addressing each other like this. "I will shove her back in a hole she came from if she won't stop!" For the moment it would look like she was about to destroy her entire chamber, again, before she finally dropped back down into her throne and gave out rather loud sigh. It was almost a miracle that Pearl managed to stay on her shoulder through this entire process. 

"I-My Diamond, I am sure that she will come to her senses...Eventually."

"Pearl", she was cut off quickly by White who only moved her arm across an entire room before sighing, "We are in my chamber, no need to keep yourself in line. Speak up."

She would hold those datapads closer, clinging her elegant and thin fingers around them tighter before squishing her lips together in the soft pout before she looked to the side. "Well, even if Yellow Diamond won't be smart enough to her senses, you can always use power."

"Oh? You mean punch her so much she will poof? Might work."

"My-y Diamond!" Pearl exclaimed as pastel cyan blush came to her cheeks while her entire look was showing how confused and shocked she was. "I meant the power of being higher Diamond!"

"Oh...So publicly humiliate her until she poofs? Like your thinking~" White would say while flashing a grin, showing the row of her perfect teeth with rather intimidating fangs. Pearl would try to keep professional look but eventually would place a hand over her lips, giving out a soft chuckle at the thought. "There, I knew there is some sort of chill within you. So what you got for me?"

Coughing off rest of her chuckles, Pearl proceeded to hold up datapads and read out loud her schedule, making a focus on court meeting that was marked as the very special occasion. "It looks like generic meetings; oversee the building of another forge and then make sure royalty is happy. But there is also a court meeting about Obsidian between the two."

"Huh, haven't heard of them in a while." And in all honestly, neither did Pearl. She knew such gems existed but she never really saw or heard much, or anything, about them. White probably quickly picked up on it and rolled her hand while looking at her Pearl. "They are Pink's most elite gems; entire Homeworld has but a few dozen of them. Creepy folks, usually their sharp claws and an intimidating look is enough to scare any rouge gem or feral wildlife we meet in space. If not, well, intense control of sound waves always is more than enough." 

That was the truly new piece of information for Pearl yet she decided to not go any further, thinking that she would hear enough at court meeting as it is. "Then...Why such elite gem would be in court?"

"That what's courts for, right? Sometimes you Pearls are really dense." With that White would finally rise from her throne and sigh, wiping off some rocks and dust off her lap before starting to walk out of her chamber. "Let's start with that damn forge, shall we? Those are always boring." Pearl was only left to nod her head, putting some final touches and sending some final messages out before resting on top of White's shoulder. Unlike other gems, White prefer to walk herself. She would often say that she was doing it so everyone knew who ran the place and, now more than before, Pearl was actually believing that.


	4. Chapter IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey fam squad, so I can see that people actually like where this is going and I like it as well, so here is another piece. Once again, let me know what you think and what you would want to see in future; shall I progress with Obsidian? Or try something else? Just leave ideas and comments below to let me know you actually read this and thanks for your time~

Finally, white hallway through which they were walking was coming to an end with a single teleport pad that was there to transport White quickly from her own building to court building. Teleporting was nothing new for Pearl, neither was seeing a court. She was there few times, running some data for her Agate, and she never forgot to stop to admire place for what it was. Big and full of various pillars, statues and art this court was the top representation of perfection that Bismuths of Homeworld could ever master. And since they were under White's sector, it was purely white. No spot or dot of another colour anywhere, just white as far as your eyes could see. And seeing would be hard if not for all the sharp edges and turns which White ordered to place there since...Well, no one really knew why. She just liked the edge, the look and feel of it. Nevertheless, Pearl watched as her Diamond made way to the door that would lead them into a courtroom before she suddenly stopped, sighing. Moving her arm, White would slowly pick Pearl up and move her down onto the floor before taking a knee and looking down at her Pearl. "I am afraid you will need to stay outside for this one."

She was mostly confused; Pearls were usually meant to take data of what was happening in court for future analysis and archive if ever needed again. "I, uh, not sure I follow, my Diamond."

White would sigh and run her hand through her rough hair as they soon bounced back in their natural state as if nothing happened before slightly shrugging. "Obsidian are...Not nice. To escape the risk of casualties, we decided to not keep Pearls, or any gem below Aquamarine, around her. Nothing personal."

While still confused, now about capabilities and threat that Obsidian might be as well as why Diamonds would keep them around, Pearl ultimately did admit that it was the necessity. Nodding her head, she only bowed slightly, showing her agreement.

"Look on bright side, at least you can go and chill with other Pearls...It is good, right?" White snickered to herself before standing up and opening the door before walking in. As she did, Pearl could get the glimpse of Yellow, Blue and Pink Diamonds. They were essentially everything they told they were; an elegant oracle dressed in blue robes, an objective scientist in sharp armour and gentle warrior in the lightest dress ever. Though, after earlier, she could debate about what gems were saying about Yellow. Nevertheless, she was about to walk away before she caught sight of Obsidian, as well as weird feeling, filled her; it was like hundreds of shivers running down her back. She was tall, with her body getting thinner at waistline as well as the long dress that made her legs not visible. Her arms were long, with sharp claw-like fingers that looked more like weapons. She was black yet, once she turned her head and looked at Pearl, she could see how her skin was of ash colour. She saw that colour before on some dead organic creatures gems conquered before. But it was not bad; what followed was. Obsidian would grin, her lips stretching in the unbelievably wide grin as the row of sharp and perfect teeth could be seen. Along with that, her eyes adopted the thinner position, giving gem predator look as her eyes had reuleaux triangles around them, with black lines going all the way down her face to armour that was hugging her neck, giving her look of cry. That gaze was truly...Chilling. Pearl was not sure if she could feel cold but she did then; those eyes had something in them she never saw. Thirst for fear. But before a long door, after what felt like ages, finally closed and left Pearl only to gasp out in relief. 

"Well", Pearl would say softly to herself while looking around silent and empty hallway of pure whiteness, "I guess I might as well." She finished her tail of thought, deciding that it wouldn't hurt to get to know other gems, especially such as other Pearls. After all, it won't be bad, right? And so she headed toward the room White told her about, soon finding her in rather interesting constructed...Waiting area? It looked like one. Mostly had couches to sit and screens to watch the news, basic stuff. And in there she could finally see three Pearls; Yellow, Blue and Pink one. Yet even before she could even say a word Blue Pearl quickly turned her head into her direction before anyone even noticed her, turning around to seemingly face her.

"Oh, I take it you are from White Diamond, yes?" She spoke rather softly and bit too quietly. And she would answer if not for Yellow, which already brought her nose as high as any Pearl could and placed her arms on her waist line.

"Of course she is, look at her? She can't even walk properly; as unprofessional as her Diamond. Not like me and My Perfect Diamond~." While Pearl was still confused about context and speed with which it was thrown at her, she clearly could hear that those weren't nicest of words; and she didn't become White Diamond's Pearl to simply allow such behavior, especially since White would always teach her to stand up for herself in most, uh, rude ways. And she would do it! Of course, it wouldn't be the smart comeback but it would be something!...That, of course, until Pink Pearl decided to break the situation. Walking from behind the two, she would place a light slaps on both of their cheeks before walking past them, leaving Blue just the way she was and leaving Yellow beaming with confusion and anger. 

"Don't worry about those, they mean well inside...You know, really deep inside." She would say, stopping in front of Pearl with the wide grin painted all over her face as her unorthodox messy hair gave her rather interesting look for Pearl. "After a while, they even kinda balance each other out; one is too polite and quiet while other is too blunt and loud. One would assume they are twins."

"Yeah, and third is as unpolite as Bismuth...There!"

Pink would only sigh, shaking her head before looking quickly back at the two. "Blue, be a doll and handle her, deal?" Turning back to our Pearl, she could see how Blue would place the finger on Yellow lips and slowly pull her away before Pink quickly blocked the view with her head. "So, how you liking White so far? Pretty unorthodox, huh?"

"I, uh, guess?" She would reply back, confused with every that just happened as she would like the transcript of it to read it just a few times. And here she was hoping those Pearls were actually welcoming. "I am not sure we shall discuss Diamonds in such manner-"

"Ah, my Diamond always taught me that honesty goes long way; plus you never saw White without Pearl!" Saying that she would suddenly wrap her arm around White Pearl and pull her in, grinning even wider. "Before you were there to sort things out, she would always miss any meeting but a good few hours at least. Sometimes I feel like she takes pride in being different."

"Isn't your Diamond, Pink, meant to be unorthodox?" She asked with soft, blue blush forming on her cheeks while remembering what she heard. Everyone use that word usually toward Pink and way she treated her court; usually being around and with them, building almost a relationship with every gem. 

Pink though would simply look at her and wait out a few moments before waving her hand a little after which she walked over to the couch and sat down, right in front of Yellow and Blue Pearls. "So! Why don't we give the newcomer nice welcome, hm?"

"Oh really? Why does she deserve a welcome?"

"Because it was stressful; you know that White Pearls almost ready to fight for becoming Diamond's Pearl."

"And rightly so!" Yellow would exclaim before crossing her arms and huffing, upon which she raised her nose high once again. "It is the highest privilege for Pearl, they must fight for it. We shouldn't feel bad because they are less lucky than we, coloured Pearls." Yet, as Yellow simply went on with her dialogue, Blue Pearl suddenly stood up and walked over to our Pearl. Standing in front of her quietly, she pulled out a single artificially created flower and plugged it into her hair before nodding her head a little. 

"This will help draw your colour out. You will look more proper in front of other gems." She said, only getting a silent nod of thanks from confused White Pearl before slowly walking back over to Yellow. Sitting there, she would simply stay still as Yellow was already borrowing a hole in her with her staring. Leaning closer, and looking like she was about to actually drill a hole in Blue with her nose, she would pout before saying quietly.

"Never gave me a flower."

This, in its turn, earned a laugh from Pink Pearl which was quick to look over other. Tilting her head, she crossed her arms before letting out a little sigh. "We surely can't help you with your duties, but if you are ever around I don't mind offering shoulder or two. "

"O-Oh...I, uh, thank you! But I am not sure you should spend your time on me when you have your du-"

"Ah, don't bother, my Diamond barely let me do any planning for her. She likes to be in the moment, you know?" Pink would sigh softly before starting to click through the channels on the screen in front of them. For the moment it even felt somewhat...Peaceful. Pearl haven't had a lot of moments when she could just sit down and breath; ones that were usually had to do something to do with Rose. she honestly never thought that she could find something like that among other gems, especially other Pearls as she was used to Pearls being less than...Nice. Even though Pink Pearl was more than unorthodox and Blue was too quiet for her own good while Yellow had smiled sourer than acid it still felt somewhat homey. But it looked like that not all gems were completely identical. It was interesting thought which was, sooner than later, cut off with another gem slowly stepping into the room and drawing the attention of all the other Pearls inside the waiting room.


	5. Chapter V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I took a dare here and decided to build on the atmosphere instead of focusing on just White Diamond, even though fanfic is kinda about her. So sorry about this but I hope you enjoyed everything I did so far! Are they too short? Are they coming out too fast? Let me know what you think about characters and relationships I introduced, pitch in your ideas if you wish, thank you for all the kudos and bookmarks and don't forget to check out artist that gave me idea for this, Birdiiielle.

Surely one would assume that it would be one of the Diamonds coming back for their Pearls, yet alas it was not. Instead, it was tall, pale and rather threatening gem; and we are talking more threatening looking than Quartz and Jaspers. It was Obsidian, standing there with her face mostly calm and almost giving off rather elegant and calm vibe. She surely looked nothing like Pearl saw her before; was she seeing things. Alas, taller gem slowly walked into the room and stood right in front of Pink and White Pearls while clearing her throat lightly to speak; "Trial is over. White Diamond has sent me so you could sign my transfer." She would speak with her voice low, too low for such light body, as well as very smooth. It almost felt like velvet, not stating that grin Pearl saw before. 

But in any case, once news of trial being over, Yellow Pearl was quick to bounce off her couch and cross her arms, starting to walk off. "In any case, as it is done, I shall attend my Diamond!" And there, with her, walked Blue as well while giving few goodbye waves to White Pearl. Once, seemingly alone with Obsidian, she would look over to Pink Pearl and title her head at the fact that she was not leaving.

"Oh? Not eager to go see your Diamond?" 

"Oh I am, Just waiting for you to leave." Once Pearl finished with signing the datapad she was given, Pink snatched it from her hand and handed it over to Obsidian. "There, you can leave."

Obsidian, in her turn, would raise a single eyebrow and look down at datapad before slowly taking it. As it looked like she was about to leave, she would suddenly bend over and grab Pearl's hand, bringing it closer to her lips. This was surprising, but not as much as the feeling Pearl got from it; her lips were extremely cold, sending shivers up other's spine as she kept it pressed against Pearl's skin. Her lips were also soft, but not the soft, more like rubbery soft. But before she could do anything, Obsidian would suddenly rush a tip of her colder tongue right across Pearl's skin, causing her to pull her hand away from suddenly slithery and sticky sensation while Obsidian pulled back up, crossing her arms. "Soft; sweet. Will be seeing you around~." Saying those last words with the more familiar smile creeping up to her lips, taller gem finally turned around and made her way outside of her room, walking in her own direction.

White Pearl was breathing heavily, trying to process everything that just happened before feeling another hand landing on her shoulder, much warmer one. "Creepy, huh?" Pink Pearl asked her, flashing rather relaxing smile to her; "If she ever causes too many problems just ask, okay? I am sure my Diamond would love to help."

"Getting into the business of White's court? Now that is gamble and half." A sudden voice rushed through an area, but much much warmer one. It filled the room with this friendly warmth and an even weird scent of something fresh and...Living. Turning around, both gems looked at Pink Diamond that was standing in front of them. Her dress was much open then of other Diamonds, showing off her warm skin and Diamond gem at her abdomen area. Walking closer to two, her hair were much messier than of other Diamonds, as if she just got out of some weird bush while her feet lightly walked over the floor, making as little sound as possible as she had no boots like her sisters. Stopping in front of two, she was also much smaller than them, which allowed easier facial contact at such short distance; and it was weird. Usually, Diamonds would look at you with that piercing gaze and demanding tone in them, but Pink's eyes were soft as a light smile was spread over her face. She simply stood there, not demanding anything but simply existing. "Sometimes it amuses her and sometimes it annoys her; never know which one."

Pearl gulped down, breathless, before finally realising how dumb she looked. Standing straight up, she crossed her arms and shivered a little from such unprofessional behaviour. "My-y Diamond, I-"

But she was quickly cut off with soft laugh coming from Diamond as she covered her lips before shaking her head and getting down on one knee. "No need, we are alone after all; I take it you are new Pearl of my dear White, right? Much nicer than other White Pearls."

"Right, my Diamond? She is really sweet~!" Pink Pearl would say, wrapping the arm around White Pearl's waist and pulling her closer in semi-hug while grinning at her Diamond. "You really should take her on that new planet some time; what was it?"

"Earth? Hm, perhaps, if White allows~" She would reply back with another soft laugh while redder blush came to her cheeks from looking at two Pearls. "You two look really sweet together. That is nice." Good, that at least made White Pearl's cyan blush feel less embarrassing. But before much could be said, White emerged from the hallway, walking over to her younger sister while looking much more formal; her shapes and face were much sharper, her hair rougher while her boots were clicking loudly against the ground to let everyone know who was coming. Looking down at her sister and two Pearls, it looked like she was about to judge them and she even felt a little fear creeping up on her before White simply grunted and rubbed the bridge of her nose. 

"Fucking, ugh! Why those trials are always so boring!" She exclaimed, earning the understanding smile from Pink Diamon and the soft chuckle from Pink Pearl. It was rather surprised at how nice White could've been behind closed doors as opposed to how she was in public. Truly, a master of controlling herself. "Now I got that creepy asshole to deal with. She didn't cause too many troubles, right?"

Pearl, understanding that she was speaking to her, quickly jumped up and shook her head. "No-o My Diamond, nothing too...Weird." White could hear a slight stutter in her Pearl's voice, knowing that there was something weird indeed yet simply smiled and crossed her arms. 

"Good. Glad to see that you learn how to not care that much about weirdos. Next, we just should take that shyness away."

"Aw, really?" Pink asked, getting up and locking her hands together. "I think she is lovely as she is."

"Yeah yeah, keep love-bullshit to your court. My gems are running this place!" White exclaimed, making even a stomp with her boot to the emphasis on her words, before laughing softly with Pink while once again showing off her perfect teeth and sharp fangs. It was clear that, while being completely different, the two were very much on the same page. "But she can be cute around you and your Pearl. Yet only you two, got that?" 

That was very...Pleasent. In that moment Pearl felt nice, as if things were how they supposed to be, not even really believing that they were going so nice for one of the most clumsiest and shiest Pearls ever. But in any case, both Diamonds had their own courts and planets to take care of and their Pearls were supposed to follow. Exchanging last few words between each other, Pink nodded to White and started walking off while Pink Pearl gave White Pearl very gentle hug and quickly ran off with her Diamond. Sighing, White picked her Pearl once again, in the same manner, placing her on her shoulder as her face looked more relaxed. It looked like she was definitely more relaxed and at peace than before. "You must act like you run this bitch, a damn Pearl Queen," White said, looking over her Pearl before flashing one of those predatory grins, yet this one was much warmer than previous one. "But you can be nice around her; she is the good one."


	6. Chapter VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took me quite some time but here it is! I hard some hard time and little bit of writer blog so it might be bit clunky somewhere in middle, but hey, only way to find out would be to read! Thank you for your patience and for the feedback; feel free to leave any thoughts you might have in the comments, bookmark if you don't wanna miss me because I don't imagine that I pop up while searching that much and enjoy another chapter~.

As time went on, Pearl finally started getting into thick of things. She was understanding how things worked and was looking at them from the new perspective; the perspective of not just basic Pearl, but from a perspective of White Diamond's Pearl. It was...Weird. Unusual you might say. Pearls are usually defined by their, well, owners. If you are Ruby's Pearl, for example, you would be worth nothing. Become Pearl of Agate? You get more respect. Therefore Pearl who manages to reach a position of being Diamond's Pearl manages to, essentially, become the Queen of Pearls. In a way. She was still humble though, to the extent, having a hard time with adapting White's sassy and bossy mannerism. This was what probably made Yellow so annoyed with her, as she thought that she had to be beaming in lights of glory she was having, while also earned respect from Pink Pearl. On the other topic, Pink Pearl was nothing she ever saw before; she felt so real and so different from everyone. She was nice, very close and warm. Hell, sometimes it felt like she was getting hotter just from standing next to Pink. But with such status also came its complications; and she was not talking about all the datapads and all the nights she had to pull White into a room in order to do the proper presentation in front of her fellow gems, no. It was mostly in meeting gems she never even thought of before. Like Obsidian. She was...On whole other level.

She felt like she was oozing with the thick mist of fear. There was surely nothing to make, she would not simply hurt other gem and especially Pearl of the Diamond, but she just felt so off. Like she wasn't supposed to be that way; to be so real. And even though Pearl tried to hide it, acting professionally whenever she made her way to White's office, she wasn't perfect at it. She was trying to be as quiet and as fast when dealing with Obsidian and that clearly caught White's eye. 

"Pearl", she called out on one of those days when she was sitting on her throne and mostly overlooking one of her colonies while Pearl was working on various datapads and signing them, "Is there something I should be concerned of?"|

Her voice was calm and rational, yet also demanding; she was not asking if something was wrong with Pearl, she was telling her to let her know what exactly was wrong. No was not an answer she would give, not like she could, as White would simply stare her down before she would crack open like newly born Quartz. "My Diamond, it's just...This gem, Obsidian, who even is she?"

White sighed deeply before running bridge of her nose; this move was very common to her, indicating her annoyance, yet this time Pearl did not know if she was a cause of this annoyance. She hoped she was not. "Knew she would be trouble." She mumbled to herself before looking down at smaller gem. "She is...Scientist if you ask one. And Oracle if others. Skilled assassin if third and bard if fourth."

"How-....I do not understand, My Diamond."

"She is Obsidian. They manipulate music on whole new level, Pearl." Diamond spoke, running her hand through her perfect hair that looked like they were ready to cut through gem like nothing. "They are fascinated by it. They experiment with it, kill with it, entertain with it and research it."

"And, what does this one...Do?"

White could hear the hesitation in Pearl's voice, a fear that she might be one of the most insane types. "She used to kill organics on the planet we were abducting. She went too far, she was liking it." White said, no hesitation nor concern in her voice; she was always honest, never really caring if her truth can hurt anyone. Facts, sharp and heartless facts, that is all that mattered. "Yet we agreed that she would be placed in my court. She performs now in our centre....You should go and visit one of her performances." 

That, at first, sounded like a joke to Pearl. There was no way White was serious, right? Pearl was practically terrified by the bigger gem and she would definitely not wish to meet with her personally at one of her shows. "My Diamond, I don't think it is...Best of ideas."

"Oh?" She simply raised an eyebrow as her voice was rather cold and calm. It was quite obvious that suggestion that Diamond gave was not that much of a suggestion as much an order. Sitting up a little on her throne, she took a long and piercing look down at her Pearl before blowing some air out. "Would you like to file the report of how unprofessional your Diamond is? No? Then take it as the order."

Pearl was taken back by such aggressive nature but could not help to agree with what she was saying. After all, she would not go directly against what the Diamond was saying, whatever her reason for saying that was. yet seeing her Pearl so taken back by her tone, White sighed and rubbed the back of her neck before bringing few datapads in front of her. "That might help to see her in the better light. Go, I will sort rest myself."

Even though White could've been rather rough from times to times, she was definitely very objective and practical. Her idea had no real downsides and was, well, true even though it did not make Pearl happy at that very moment. Nodding, she signed few last things she kept open herself before excusing herself out of White's office. 

\------------------------------------------{o}------------------------------------------------  
"Wow, that was...Rough?" Steven spoke softly, taking a sip of his warm chocolate drink while snuggling more into a blanket as the night went on outside, soft breeze of air blowing inside their little house.

"Yup." Pearl ran a hand through her hair, sitting back a little and looking up at the ceiling with rather bothered expression. It looked like this story she was telling was bringing some...Deep memories of past. Yet before Steven could even say anything to try and make her feel better, she suddenly smirked to herself in rather apathetic manner with her hand running through her pointy hair, much in the same manner that White used to do. "But also fair. She always managed to have fairness of Quartz and elegance of Diamond with that weird and such alien unorthodox approach." 

Steven blinked few times, sitting up a little while looking directly at Pearl, being fully absorbed in her words. "I mean, from what I heard she cared about you...Somehow?" He said as his perception about Diamonds, especially elusive White Diamond, grew only bigger and bigger as they story went on. He thought she would be that monster who was shattering bad gems and destroying worlds with the swing of her hand. And, while she was definitely not the nicest individual he ever heard of, Pearl was not speaking of her ill even though they were meant to be enemies. So he just sat back, leaning against a wooden wall and taking another sip as he kept looking at her. 

"Oh? Perhaps, sometimes it is hard to tell. She definitely taught me to stand up for myself." She said, wondering if that was what brought her to Rose in the end before looking back at Steven. Blinking few times, she finally snapped out of the little dream she was in before smiling in more familiar and warmer manner with light cyan blush coming to her cheeks. "Oh, sorry, got a little carried away. Let me finally tell you about one of our most graceful cities for now."

\------------------------------------------{o}------------------------------------------------

It was part of the centre of a city that belonged to White Diamond and therefore had white colour as its dominating colour, as well as having a lot of sharp edges with symmetrical and tall structures. Royal gems would mostly dwell in here, enjoying their time and giving the example of royal life to lesser gems. Today was one of the events at which a lot of them would gather and Pearl was one of them; she actually rarely went to such places. After all, before, she was not royalty at all and after becoming White's Pearl she barely had any time to actually go anywhere. Therefore this place was new for her and truly fascinating. She was amazed by how rich and perfect it looked, clean as Diamonds themselves, with all gems around behaving with best of manners. True, they would stare and whisper about Pearl as she made her way down the street, confused about where her owner was. But as soon as it started word got around as well; word of that being White Diamond's Pearl. And while some gems were still confused about why she was here, without her Diamond, they definitely started staring much less. 

But it did not really bother Pearl as she was just too taken back by the whole place to care about few gems judging her. It was an open area in the perfect circle shape with tall and sharp buildings around it. There, among white buildings and white streets, would be mosaic right on the floor in shape and colours of Diamond that was representing Diamonds' authority. Pearl smiled, noticing how White's side was just a tiny bit bigger, before walking to a massive building in front of that mosaic; it was a huge Coliseum. The glory of local Bismuths that managed to build it, a peak of architecture art; it was perfect for all shapes in both art and science senses. Its columns were raising up to the sky while inside it was filled with various rooms that were meant to be used as theatres for various gems that were performing on day to day basis. Making her way inside, soft blush built right on top of Pearl's cheeks as she started to look around, admiring all the inner art of the place. It was filled with art that was dedicated to their Diamonds and gems of their Empire, depicting them in forms that perfectly matched their shapes in real life. Right there, among art on walls and mosaics on both floor and ceiling, were statues of Diamonds. Yellow in her strict pose, Blue in her elegant, Pink in her gentle and White in her perfect; all meant to show off grace and beauty, making every passing gem appreciate their Diamonds. But Pearl was also blushing due to how she looked; she was wearing rather simple clothes while every gem around her was dressed following modern style to the last note. Puffy and elegant dresses of the finest material, all bright and daring, as if they were peacocks competing with each other. It did kinda put Pearl, who was rather pastel and light in her colour, to slight shame. 

But it eventually did not matter to her, not tonight, as she was worried about something else; or better say, someone. As she took a deep breath and her thin legs carried her along the hallway toward her theatre, she was worried about Obsidian. That gem was simply...Creepy. She was thinking long about how to describe her and decided that this was the best way; she was oozing with the mist of intimidating around her and her sharp teeth surely did not help it. Bismuth and Quartz could be big gems, warriors and builders, meant to be big and strong yet even they did not enforce so much intimidation. They actually gave gems hope and security but Obsidian...She was different. From the moment she saw her grin, from that moment her voice cut right through Pearl's mind and her cold lips left that cold mark on her hand. But Pearl couldn't help another feeling she got toward Obsidian; despite all those things she just said, that gem was...Gorgeous. She was long and collected, perfectly in control of herself and gems around her. Her words could be mistaken for words of Diamonds, that is how much confidence she had, while her mannerism was showing off just how cultured and sophisticated she was. She was fascinating and mostly because Pearl could not tell what to expect. She saw gems and various kinds of them, as well as various gems who were weirdly alike for their own good. But that one was just unique; there was no one like her nor she ever saw other Obsidian before. 

Confused in those conflicted thoughts, Pearl bumped into the door that was leading inside the theatre. Shaking her head and rubbing her nose, she stepped inside it and decided to just let things happen. Observing the place, it was rather dark and had the black colour to its walls, floor and ceiling. As if black Obsidian was not enough, she carefully made her way to a nearby seat which was at the single table very close to performing stadium as other gems were already sitting around. Not talking and focusing on a scene, awaiting their star to appear and perform for them so they could indulge in most elegant of all arts; music, with only dancing being able to rival it. 

Pearl actually saw some dancing and singing before in her life, yet those were less than...Official. They were songs that Agate would teach them and dances that other Pearls would perform to teach them. So, in all reality, this was her first proper even like this. Truth be told, she felt...Excited. It was so rich and royal, so elegant and gorgeous. As she sat down, she felt herself getting caught up in the atmosphere with her anticipation only grew as she listened to gems whisper amongst each other. But at that moment lights went off and the room got fully quiet; a light was directed onto a stage where she was standing, Obsidian. Pearl quickly remembered who was performing and shifted down into her seat so she would be less visible while gems around her clapped.

She watched over the room, bowing gently at all the claps while her face was rather calm. She was not nervous, her body was under perfect control as she stood there, like a perfect statue. She would then cough slightly, causing even the claps to die off as the room was filled the mist of taunting quietness. Pearl just stared at that gem, at how collected her face was as she hoped to not be spotted; she even felt like her heart was racing, which was oh so unusual for a gem. Taking deep breaths to relax, Obsidian snapped her fingers and high pitched clack-sound rushed through the room, bouncing from wall to wall and from gem to gem. Moments after this she would start....Humming? It was exactly what she was doing, humming.

She closed her eyes, allowing her eyelids to be lost in black shapes around her eyes, while her lips were sealed. Her head was lightly bobbing back and forth, indicating that she was humming some melody while deep sounds escaped from within her. Yet, even though she was humming, Pearl could hear it so...Clearly. Her voice was deep, unusually deep even for the gem like Quartz, let alone someone as elegant as her. Soon, those hums would get a slight structure to them, allowing gems around hear a slight rhythm in her melody she was trying to produce. She placed her hands behind her back, even though her thin waist could barely hide those sharp claws of her, while her entire body was now waving light back and forth along with her melody. Pearl even found herself sitting up a little, forgetting that she was in front of someone she was meant to be avoiding while all she wanted is to hear that melody in more clear manner. Wanting to understand and get to know it better. 

Pearl would watch, barely breathing to hear her as clearly as she could, before sudden changed caught her off guard so much that she nearly jumped up; soon, Obsidian opened her lips and showed off rows of her razor sharp teeth as deep melody came from within her. She started singing properly, her bass being very strong yet also very calming and soothing as it filled the room. Her melody was rather slow and even somewhat gentle, having no daring turns and mostly keeping a consistent rhythm. It made Pearl feel like she was floating in, well, space; her body was so relaxed, she felt so light and breathless as if she truly was in space with the only thing keeping her from levitating being her chair and gravity. She closed her eyes, even humming slightly along with Obsidian as her deep voice filled the room, spreading out like the thick and molten mist of heavy smoke. Pearl would not even snap out of it as gems around her would start clapping slowly as the song started coming to its end, only opening her eyes once the melody started dying off. Yet as she did, she saw something that she did not expect to see and lost all that relaxation at once; there, across the room, at the stage was standing Obsidian. She was smiling slightly, her lips stretched very slightly which gave her face that royal and elegant look. People would imagine she was thanking her listeners this way but, instead, she was looking at the certain gem. Her eyes, half closed and rather heavy were piercing right through Pearl who was looking back at her. For the moment it even felt like there was no other gem around, just those two, staring at each other.


	7. Chapter VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's been a while, eh? I've hit some writer blocks recently as well as having studies back; therefore I had very little time. This chapter was actually meant to be bigger yet I decided to post this because you guys been waiting for quite a while already. Do tell me what you think about it, if you have any ideas, if you like where this is going and if you even want me to continue with ideas I have or if I shall wrap things up! Never the less, thank you for your time and enjoy~.

It took Obsidian some time to realise that it was that Pearl, the Pearl she saw back during the court meeting she had, and this quickly brought a grin to her lips. She already knew that this evening will be a unique one, even though Pearl had completely different thoughts. Even though she was trying to hide her nervous feeling behind an awkward smile, she still was not feeling the best about this. She would get up and walk away, if not for Obsidian speech that caught her off guards. 

"My lovely gems, I am so grateful for all you tonight, that I decide to put the extra show for you all." She would speak, her deep voice feeling the room before approving nods and whispers soon followed from all the gems around. "Yet, as you can see, I have no partner...So allow me to pick a lucky one from this crowd~!" She said and, even before her finger managed to stop at the direction of Pearl, she already knew it was her. She would honestly stand up and walk away, yet when all eyes just landed right on her it just made her feel like she could not simply walk away; that would give the very bad display to her and her Diamond by extent. So she sighed, standing up and gathering everything that Diamond had taught her to look as confident as possible. Smiling at all gems around her, she slowly made her way to the stage where Obsidian made a surprised face as if she just now recognised who it was. "Oh my, we have Pearl of our beloved White Diamond right here!" She exclaimed, earning bit more claps and whispers.

Yet once it all died down lights finally got a little darker once again before Obsidian turned over to Pearl. Before anything could be said she extended her arms, taking hold of Pearl's hands as she pulled her closer. There, she would feel the coldness of other's skin once again, as well as how smooth and firm her skin was. She only took another breath in and followed Obsidian once she started moving, feeling her body being carried by bigger gem while some music was filling the room as the background. As moments passed, it even felt somewhat...Relaxing. Her body was light and, as Obsidian was carrying it around like this in dance, she could truly relax and feel as if she was levitating. She would start moving with bit more confidence before bigger gem would puller her closer, moving one of her hands from Pearl's hand and down to her waist; wrapping around it to have better control of her movement. There she would keep on going, now moving Pearl with great ease than before. 

Everything felt rather unreal; she was dancing with rather royal gem on stage, in front of various other royal gems and it actually felt somewhat...Good. Her body was getting lighter with an ever moment that passed, gaining higher grace with every new turn and swirl. Soon she even dared to open her eyes, only to see Obsidian's face right in front of her; she was grinning, as usual, yet this time it looked less...Threatening? Or perhaps it felt less threatening? Less scary at least for sure. She felt the light blush coming to her cheeks, changing their colour to light cyan while other pressed her even closer. Her body was rather sharp at its turns yet also very smooth, indicating that she was indeed the royal gem. And she had great control of her body as not only she could move freely, but she also managed to move Pearl around with ease and grace. 

This went on for quite some time, two gems elegantly moving around the stage and Pearl being completely taken back by how Obsidian was up and close right now. She then twirled her, getting in rather close and personal pose while for brief moment Pearl felt how her body almost got as light as air. Taking a deep breath, she stared up at another gem as she pulled Pearl up and bent over to welcome all the incoming claps. She flashed a soft grin to smaller gem and finally allowed her hand go, indicating that the show was over. Once it was, some gems started to get up to leave while some were talking about the performance. Obsidian quickly walked off and out of the theatre while Pearl was left a bit speechless from everything that just happened. 

Sometime later she was sitting outside, allowing herself to rest and think; she was sitting on the steps that led to the whole building, taking in the night view of the central city while allowing the breeze of air to hit her face lightly. She was having a hard time understanding what just went on before a familiar gem approached her; she was a tad pinker than Pearl. "Oh, my, surprised to see you," Pink said, taking a quick seat next to Pearl and smiling softly. "Are you here with White Diamond as well?"

Pearl blinked few times and looked over at Pink, at how just happy and relaxed she looked, before chuckling herself. "Not really. My Diamond sent me here to see...Show."

"Show?"

"Obsidian's show. She said it could help me be calm around her."

"Well", Pink said while looking up and lightly scratching her chin, "Did it?"

"I..Guess?" She said with the low sigh, wondering if it helped because she was not scared of Obsidian anymore or if it did not because she was still nervous around her, not for different reasons.

"Well...I am here with my Diamond as well! She actually is inside, still watching the performance." Pink said, deciding to switch the topic to get Pearl's mind off whatever she was so deeply thinking about. 

"What is she watching?"

"It is the new type of art; performance show. Kinda like singing with dancing but not really?" She said, laughing at how confusing it sounded before rubbing the back of her neck. "She said that she likes it because It shows battle and story of gems. She also told me to check up on you."

"She did? I don't see why but that is..Nice."

"That what my Diamond is, nice!" She said, a wide grin stretching across her face as she was seemingly beaming with enthusiasm. "You know, you should come in with me! Talk with her in a much more comfortable situation!" She said, referring to last time they met and to how it was less than the ordeal.

"Me? What-no! I would not bother her viewing experience!"

Pink only placed a hand on Pearl's shoulder, giving it a light rub before chuckling. "Relax; there is break soon anyways. And as I said, she likes to know gems that live here. Let's go!" With that, even before Pearl could answer anything, Pink already took and pulled her hand, running off. Pearl could only follow, nearly falling off the stairs as the two made their way back into a building.


	8. Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey

Well, I've be quite....Quiet as of late, and I feel like I should apologize for it. And I do. Yet honestly I am at the lost how to continue this and even if I should. I am not sure if I can post such note-like 'chapters' here but I will take my chances; if anyone still can about the story, I would appreciate if peeps will let me know if they want more or even would suggest some ideas. Yeah. ouo


	9. Note II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey

So, I finally managed to get my life together and squeeze out some free time after first three weeks of studies being back. Why am I writing this again? Well, for the most part, I wanted to let you know that this fanfic will be back. It will take me probably a good two days from now, so since I am posting this on Wednesday then fanfic will be back on Friday, yet it will be back. I really appreciate all the support that was shown for which I am thankful. So, my main point in this second and hopefully last note? Thank you for kind words and wait for upcoming Friday for new chapter (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و


	10. Chapter IIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here it is! Finally, another chapter! This...Took quite some time and hard work, but I finally managed to shape it into something decent. It might be short and nothing major really happens, yet it is a nice and relaxing way to get back into the swing of things as well as learn more about young Diamond and mysterious black gem. So get right on to end the evening at the Homeworld's biggest Theater Center!

Pearl felt...Weird. Yes, it was weird. She was heading to one of the biggest theatres in the building and, to add to the embarrassment factor, she was not heading for the main area where the most of the gems were sitting yet instead she was heading right for the second floor; for a balcony! The area that only most royal of gems or Diamonds could access...Well, thinking about it, she was technically royal gem. It was hard beating being Pearl of Diamond. Yet true embarrassment came when she finally entered the room with Pink Pearl, seeing Pink Diamond sitting there and overlooking the theatre as a show was about to begin. Looking back at two Pearls, she smiled softly and clapped her hands a little before fully turning to them. 

She was slightly smaller than her sister Diamonds and that, in addition to her soft outfit with the gentle expression, really caused her to look much less threatening than other Diamonds and especially White Diamond. "Oh my, look who is that; didn't expect to meet you here." She spoke in her soft voice as it rushed through the area, bouncing against dark red walls. 

Before Pearl could answer anything her friend, Pink Pearl, jumped up a little and started walking over to her with the soft nod. "Found her sitting on the stairs. White ordered her to see a show and I guess she was about to leave."

"Oh, well, I am glad that you met her before she did," Pink said and moved her eyes to White Pearl before she jumped up from the gaze, standing straight and proper. "Come sit here and relax~." She would say softly, wanting the smaller gem to relax and have a good conversation.

"Yes, My Diamond!" Pearl quickly replied, walking over and sitting on the seat next to her while wiping the slight sweat off her forehead and gem. Pink only laughed softly, looking down at her while Pink Pearl nicely rested on her lap. "So, which show you saw?"

"The Obsidian's concert, my Diamond. I even, uh...participated."

Pink blinked in confusion, trying to remember what she was talking about, before softly gasping in surprise. "Oh! My Obsidian's concert!" She exclaimed softly before leaning a little closer to Pearl, concern softly painted across her face. "I hope she did not cause any troubles; even though she is not part of my court anymore I still know how...Intimidating she and her dances can be." 

Pearl felt a rather familiar blush coming to her cheeks as she knew way too well what Pink Diamond was talking about. "It was...Not bad." She said as, reflecting on it now, she could tell that the dance itself was in fact rather intimidating. Obsidian would grab and pull her in manners she never experienced herself before...Yet, at the same time, in that very moment, it felt somewhat nice. The way she was carrying her body around, the skill and grace she was showing in the process, with all the elegance...She would be a liar to say that it wasn't any good at all. "It actually wasn't the worst...A-At least she didn't try to scare me on purpose!"

"Oh, well, good!" Pink said with obvious relief in her voice as she sat back with a relaxed smile on her face, seemingly about to watch the play happen. 

"Uh, My Diamond, I actually have the question about her...If I may of course!" Pearl quickly corrected herself as the last thing she would want to do is to act rudely in front of a Diamond. Yet she only earned a soft chuckle and node from Pink, showing her that it was all okay. "Thank you...Why was Obsidian moved from your court?"

Pink's face tensed up a little as she blinked few times, looking just in the distance, before moving her eyes back down to Pearl. She would sigh and lean in a little, processing her thoughts to find the best fitting words, something she was not the best with. "She...Disbehaved."

"Oh...I thought she was one of the higher up gems, was she not?"

"Oh, she was, yes! But...Ranks work differently for every court. While her rarity and her abilities made her quite a royalty, in military ranking she was only third to command." Pink explained, placing a hand on her own chest; "I, obviously, is first in command while Rose Quartz is second. So, following the authority, she should follow her and my commands." A sudden thought rushed Pearl's mind at that very moment; Pink Diamond had quite a few Rose Quartz with her here and there yet, she wondered, was Pink talking about The Rose Quartz? Nevertheless, she decided to let her speak, acting polite. "She had no problems following my orders yet...They had disagreements with my general. She called her soft and weak due to her pacifist orders, at times, and two even had a fight. When she nearly shattered my general in last battle, well, it was when we decided to bring her to court."

"Nearly shattered higher in command? Isn't punishment for that a-"

"Yes and no", Pink quickly cut her off as she sighed in a much-tired manner, "Usually it would be, alas, Obsidians are too rare and unique. One can't just punish them like any other gem. So we did what we had; we moved her under a rule of White Diamond, where she would be one of the second in commands." She said, using more familiar terms for Pearl; after all, unlike in Pink's court where one gem would take an entire spot, White's court had various second in command depending on their field and tasks. 

"Is her behaviour normal for Obsidian?"

"It is hard to define normal for them. I managed to saw only nine; all of them were as different as planets we hollow." Pink said but soon her lips curled in the smile as she looked back down at Pearl, more ease appearing in her eyes. "I am just glad that this one finally managing to find her place. That dance you told me about; it sounds like she enjoyed it too." 

Pearl took quite some time to think over those words which, at first did seem confusing! Pearl not only never heard of such gem with such special treatment, yet she never heard anyone, and Diamond none the less, talk about another gem in such humane manner. This made her think about what could've been truly motives behind Obsidian's actions, and if she was truly as intimidating as she looked before Pink Pearl suddenly exclaimed while clapping her hands. "There! Finally!" 

Moving her eyes to the theatre, Pearl soon saw various gems gathering on stage as the light started to dim. Blinking, she smiled and sat next to other Pearl while Pink relaxed in her position. While it was not audibly said, it was obvious that Pink and Pearl decided to leave the topic where it was for the night and simply decided to enjoy the evening. After all, that's what she kinda came here for, right? Relaxation. And after such intense and confusing evening with Obsidian, Pearl was rather glad to spend some more relaxing time in the company of Pink Diamond in her Pearl; with one of the most famous Homeworld's shows, the one about famous Red Diamond, nevertheless! The night, after all, was a good time for a younger gem to relax; just how White Diamond guessed.


	11. Chapter IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And there we go! A new chapter is up! I know that this fanfic had some rocky history already, and I thought about finishing it already more than once, but as you will see I actually had a blast writing this chapter for...Whatever reason! A Little suggestion, when you will come to Yellow's part I would suggest listening to something called Beethoven Virus; really sets the right mood for the scene. Nevertheless, enjoy reading the chapter that I enjoyed writing and thank you for your time~! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

It's been quite some time since the events of Pearl's visit to the theatre. Since then she really managed to feel more...Relaxed after all. She and White didn't really speak much of it, either because White believed that Pearl wanted to keep it private or because she didn't really care. Matter of fact was that she felt better and that was good on itself since Pearl's attention was needed for making sure that one of the most important events in Gems Empire will be successful. What even, you might ask yourself? Well, The Dance of course! 

By now we already know that Gems take high pleasure in seeing art and they believe that highest forms of art are singing and dancing, with performing being sometimes the third one. The Dance, which was the closest translation on Earthlings language, meant to combine those aspects and share them with all Gems that were willing to come! From common Amythest to Diamonds, everyone could come to indulge themselves in highest forms of art and other various pleasures. And it was on behalf of White and her Pearl, as Chief of Empire and Culture, to make sure that event would go. 

Which meant that every order that White made had to be checked upon by Pearl, to make sure that it would go through correctly at the right destination and everything would be smooth with not too much Gems knowing about it to keep the surprise. And there was a lot already on the very first day! Pearl had to make sure that Bismuths would create a proper building with enough space indoors and outdoors so that everyone could be there; which was not easy as it had to be located at the Homeworld's orbit as well as being able to explode into huge fireworks, another tradition of ending such event. Then she would make sure that all Citrine Guards were at their position, keeping the whole perimeter safe, as well as to make sure that all the 'food' was safe....It wasn't really a food, yet it was the closest thing in translation to Earth's language. Those were artificial objects that, upon consuming, were meant to translate specific sensations and allow for specific pleasures. And all that on the very first day! Signing some of the last documents and scheduling the rest for much later, she sighed and turned around to White before whipping her forehead. "It is done My Dia-ah?!"

Pearl's voice cracked as White, in fact, was currently laying down on the floor and mumbling something to herself. As Pearl approached her, bigger Gem simply leant up to a little and looked down at her with her face being painted with annoyance. "The Dance is always such pain to prepare. And it is fully on my shoulders to do it, while my other sisters simply slack off!"

"With all respect, My Diamond, but I believe that Blue is working on the process of creating new terraforming gem while Yellow and Pink are working on new weapon to fight another Ge-" Pearl stopped at once, seeing angry gaze of the Diamond before quickly coughing and standing straight; "Bu-ut of course! How dare they to be busy with those things while there is the much more important task at your hands!" It was quite obvious that Pearl was feeling slightly more comfortable around White at this point.

Nevertheless, things were seeming to start calming down at this point. White was slowly getting back into her role, seeing that even though Pearl was very good at what she was doing, she still couldn't do everything without the help of a Diamond; at the very least because it was up to Diamond what was actually happening. "Nicely done Pearl; you might consider first stage, preparation, done.' She spoke softly, checking the first stage out while list had...Many more stages left for them to cover. Sighing softly, she only brought her eyes up from the table and down to Pearl, leaning onto her elbow. "As far as I understand, next we shall oversee local centres to make sure that Gems are studying their singing, dancing and performance skills to their best; correct?" Getting approving node from the smaller Gem, White simply rubbed the bridge of her nose and suddenly reached down. Picking Pearl up, she sat her on her shoulder and stood up, starting to head out outside of her chamber while Pearl looked rather comfortable; after so much time she simply got used to it.

"It would also be wise to meet with Yellow to make sure she hadn't forgotten about growing the food. We would require a lot of it and it would be nice to start the process now."

"Oh, knowing her she probably forgot about it completely", White simply spoke in a low tone as she made sure that no one was around before punching her own hand lightly; "That's why I will smack her right across her head so hard she will fly back to her hole."

Pearl shivered at the terrifying thought of the Civil War before shaking her head, realizing that this War would be quickly won by White. "Not until she starts growing process, My Diamond."

White looked down at Pearl from the corner of her eyes, slightly surprise could be seen in her gaze. Yet before Pearl could worry about her joke going too far, her Diamond simply snickered and nodded her head, looking back ahead of them. "But of course, My Pearl, but of course."

The path was, surely, a short one since Diamond had one of the most ships in the Empire; she didn't use her war ship though, but a smaller transport as all she needed to do is to fly on another side of a planet to get to Yellow. Along the path nothing major really happened; well, not until Diamon decided to speak, of course. "So, I take it that the theatre was for the best, hm?"

Pearl was caught off the guard slightly as she looked over at her DIamond, blinking few times in confusion before finally realizing what she meant. "Oh! Well...It was eventful for sure!"

"So I heard. You met my younger sister, Pink, correct? Though I am more interested in that little dance you had with Obsidian." She said with a soft smile already forming at the corners of her lips.

"Dance?...O-Oh! That dance! Well, you know, it was...Refreshing?" She really tried her best to come up with some logical words or some words that would at least make a little bit of sense, surely failing. 

"Well, I am just glad you are not intimidated by her any longer; not as much as before at least. Just don't fall to her charms too quickly." She simply threw it out there, earning an embarrassed gasp and bunch of mumbling from Pearl, showing that she really knew what happened that night in quite some details. 

Getting out of their transport at the Yellow's district, White sighed at few Peridots quickly leading her through the halls while Pearl was wondering if Yellow's court was always that...Messy. She has never been here, yet from all she could've seen as of now, it looked really chaotic; Gems running around, trying to do one thousand things at once while giving each other orders of Diamond herself. It was surely chaotic, and perhaps not the best way to handle business when you work with the liquid that can crack a Gem, yet she guessed that it was peaceful enough for them.

Walking past the hallways, which looked oddly familiar to White's hallways, Pearl thought about just how much Yellow Diamond borrowed from White Diamond. When you think about it, in fact, it feels that beneath all the disrespect she was showing to White all the time there was some sort of admiration; she, just like White Diamond, tried to fill her sounding with sharp corners and turns. She tried to act like a boss who completely runs the place, failing only due to short fuse that she had in terms of personality; not to say that White didn't have short fuse as well, it just was that White managed still to keep her calm and cool nature even when her fuse would go off where Yellow would always lose all of her horses. At least she tried, that was worth something, right? Not to mention that, technically, Yellow took a role which was previously extension of White's court as for where Pink and Blue had their own courts created for them.

Nevertheless, soon Pearl's thoughts were stopped when they walked into the main lab; see, Pearl thought that outside was chaos with all the Gems running around and practically juggling with all those explosive-dangerous things. But this...Was much more interesting. It actually felt like a little show if you would apply a proper violin song to it.

There, right in front of them, was a perfect lab; there were various tables with the newest technology and best type of ingredients for Yellow to work with. A perfection for anyone with the scientific type of mind, as well as an entire court of Gems at your disposal to make your job as fast and as efficient as possible! And instead, there was chaos. Currently, three out of ten machines were on actual green fire, with random minerals exploding here and there with quite loud bangs. In addition to this, Yellow was rushing all over the room with her Pearl barely holding onto her hair as she tried to...Either get the fire off and stop it from spreading or she was trying to finish one of her tests. Even though Yellow had short fuse and was nothing that she was meant to represent, she was in her own climate when chaos was around. That Gem was currently dancing around like a Opera dancer, jumping from table to table and swirling around to adjust what she had to just in the quickest manner as possible. Hell, she was even managing to arch and bend around in manners in which Pearl never saw Gem bending while juggling various instruments and liquids in her hands with truly a mad, yet passionate grin, on her lips; with Pink simply standing in furthest corner she could find, with her Pearl sitting on her head as well, smiling awkwardly as she tried to be as quiet and as small as she possibly could've been. Occasionally acting as a drawer for Yellow which would place some rock in her only to rush off and come back to pick it up, leaving her then with metal scrap.

After few moments of such chaos, Yellow pressed a single button and sudden explosion rushed through the room with a thick cloud of smoke spreading through it. There, Yellow picked her newly crafter device up and stared at it before breaking into victorious laugh which was something that would either bring you the satisfaction of job being well done or dread of your life being about to come to an end; White Diamond clapped though, finding the little show as rather a worthy welcome.


	12. Note III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey there.

Well, the break was huge, wasn't it? I will be honest, overall, I feel like I lost want to write the fanfic. It never was meant to be this huge thing but people actually liked it so I decided to go with it. Well, right now, I don't feel like I want to make more of it. At least not for now; maybe after Steven Universe hiatus is finally over and we get new episode I will write some more, right? Still, I felt like it would be fair to let you all know that, as of now, the whole fanfic is at the pause. But hey, you still can check my other works out, right? Actually, I would like to know, who would actually want to see more of my writing? I got other ideas for other fandoms, like My Hero Academia and Hellsing, as well as some original ideas. So, you know, just let me know if any of you actually would like to see more and thank you for sticking around for this long!(^・ω・^ )


	13. Note III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey

Long time no see! I won't explain much, if anyone is really there, but I simply lost interest in the fanfic and decided to not force myself into writing more. But, as you might know, new episodes came out(finally) and we learned that PD was not really...nice. See, I loved that, so I was wondering about one thing; is there anyone out there who would want to see more of my writing but with brat Pink instead of nice Pink? Curious. Anyhow, thanks for checking it out, if there are people who did, and I will now go back to my stand-alone novel.


End file.
